


Quarantined

by TheSmutFaries



Series: Smut Anthology [7]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmutFaries/pseuds/TheSmutFaries
Summary: Abbie and her mortal enemy Ichabod Crane have to be quarantined together. What could possibly happen?
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Series: Smut Anthology [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/756210
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Quarantined

Day One of the quarantine they still hated each other. She was busy trying to save the world from the Apocalypse. He was doing everything in his power to keep Abbie from doing that. His measures had ended up with them being locked in a quarantine when he had "accidentally" broken a vial of a highly contagious disease. 

It had been near the ventilation intake so it had wooshed through the building in no time, infecting _every_ -fucking-body it could. On the plus side, the building had shut down within minutes. The bad side was, everyone was on lockdown for the next two weeks. As there were some people that hadn't been infected, they were still in quarantine but being kept isolated until the illness ran its course through the building.

Abbie and her nemesis, Ichabod Crane, had been duking it out in the empty patient's wing of the research facility. He blamed her for him dropping the vial--he said she had scared him when she popped from behind a curtain. She blamed him for having the god damn vial in the first place.

Day Three, they had started getting tired of each other. Abbie may have dreamt of choking him with a bed sheet more than once. Any time she snapped at him or started berating his life choices, he rolled his eyes and walked away. Of course that had pissed her off even more.

On the Fourth day… 

She walked in on him in the shower. 

The odds of them picking the same shower were slim in most circumstances. But it was literally one of two functional bathrooms in the wing, which was in the midst of renovation. Had Abbie not had her earbuds in, she might have heard the shower running. 

And now she had _that_ burned into her brain. _That_ being Ichabod's naked body. She had lain in the rickety hospital bed that night, staring at the ceiling, trying _not_ to think about it.

It hasn't just been certain anatomical features--although, _damn_ \--she was thinking about. She was thinking about the water going down his chest, the vague lighting had cast shadows in all the right places. 

She wasn't gonna lie. The man was sexy. But he was still the bad guy. She rolled over and faced the wall and just tried to not think about it any more. Abbie closed her eyes and sighed, pulling the thin blankets up to her chin, trying to let herself get drawn into the still silence.

However her eyes popped open when a low, deep groan punctuated the silence. Thankfully it was nothing like the groaning the night before where she knew, without a doubt, he had been pleasuring himself.

Just what the hell did he think he was doing? Abbie wondered. With a heavy sigh, Abbie trudged out of bed to stomp across the hallway to give him a piece of her mind.

  
~*~  


Ichabod sucked in several deep breaths before doing three more sit-ups. They weren't exactly something he had made a habit of doing back in his day but they were his third favorite stress reliever. It was surpassed by chopping wood and whittling.

He could neither chop wood nor whittle in captivity so sit-ups it was. He was just doing his best to keep quiet so Abbie wouldn't yell at him again. 

Although he wasn't doing what he had been doing last night so her doing so wouldn't be as embarrassing. His activities from last night were not something he did often but last night had been an exception.

Perhaps it was being shut in with _only_ Abbie for company, but he was starting to have some rather discomforting reactions to his adversary. Surely it should take more than four bloody days for him to start having a carnal fixation with her. 

Or perhaps his mind wasn't as unsullied as he liked to think. He once thought himself above the petty and fleshly desires of the average person. Perhaps he wasn't. Perhaps he was just as salacious and insatiable as any other human being.

Ichabod laid back against the floor, panting for breath. At this rate he would have _abs of steel_ in no time at all. Perhaps he would even be able to withstand the occasional gut-punches Abbie would deliver during their seemingly weekly confrontations.

He tried not to think about her walking in on his bathing earlier. Or the way her eyes roamed over his body; the way her breath had hitched before she quickly turned and wordlessly walked out...

Instead he remembered her eyes, hard and focused as she kicked him off a rooftop. He recalled the stern set of her jaw as she wretched his arm up his back and slammed him against a wall. He recollected her calm, unsmiling lips as she stared down at him laying on the ground in defeat.

It wasn't until the memory of her soft gasp and wide eyes as he pinned her against a wall resurfaced that Ichabod realized he needed to do more sit-ups. 

That last one had been earlier today actually. 

She had come to pick a fight with him, probably out of sheer boredom. For once, he had enough and retaliated. He had given her a fair bit of his mind as he backed her against the wall, returning the venom she had been throwing at him. To make matters worse it had been over something silly she had been angry about: she thought he was breathing too loudly.

While he would never physically harm a woman, even he had his limits to being needlessly verbally attacked. He felt like, perhaps, it was one of the first times she realized he was almost twice her size.

He had gently taken her jaw in his hand. Ichabod had been transfixed by how petite and physically delicate her face had seemed in his fingers. _How could something so small and fragile be so capable of defeating him so easily_?

"What are you doing?"

Ichabod jumped at the croaked query from the doorway. He quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed up his shirt. "I was practicing my… crunching. Was I breathing too loudly for your liking?"

"Actually yeah," Abbie snipped. "I could hear you all the way in my room, again."

"Then perhaps you should have chosen different accommodations," Ichabod retorted snidely. "Rather than directly across from mine. It's not as though I can go far with the security measures they have in place."

"I want to keep my eye on you, make sure you don't try to figure out some other way to start a new plague on mankind," Abbie replied sharply.

Ichabod huffed with indignation. "If that's your concern, perhaps you need to sleep in the same room as I? Nay, perhaps even the same bed!"

"Excuse me," Abbie squeaked, looking at him like he had just lost his mind. "For starters, what era are you from again?" She gestured vaguely as she spoke. "Your pedantic, flouncy, colonial ass couldn't _handle_ having me in your bed."

Ichabod's head jerked back in surprise and he cocked a brow. "I beg your pardon madam?"

"You know what I mean," she growled. "Are you going to put your shirt on or not?"

Looking down at the mass of cotton in his fist, Ichabod debated it. He wasn't particularly fond of modern clothing but the undershirts were considerably more comfortable. But there was a part of him that was growing weary of Abbie's attitude and wanted to do things merely out of spite. He raised his gaze to hers. "I was until you asked," he huffed, then tossed the shirt on the bed. When she scoffed he took a step closer to her. "Would it make you uncomfortable to have me running around half naked, Lieutenant Mills?"

Abbie flustered for a moment. " _No_ ," she spat. 

Ichabod cocked his head slightly, stepping into her personal space. As he suspected, her dark eyes widened and gazed up and down his frame. Her hand bolted out and pressed against his sweat sheened skin. Ichabod watched as her pupils dilated and she took in a sharp breath. "Good," he murmured. "Because I believe I may go without it for a while."

Abbie moistened her lips and made a small sound as she tried to speak. After clearing her throat, her hand drifted down his chest, resting at his navel. "You… are… standing much closer than the required eight feet." 

Ichabod put his hand over the one she had on his stomach. "Then perhaps, Miss Mills, you should stay in _your own room_ instead of _barging into mine_."

She snatched her hand away and scurried out.

At least that took care of that. But, upon glancing downward, Ichabod realized he would probably need another shower. Preferably one that started cold. He just hoped Abbie didn't notice. And maybe once he turned the tap to hot he could rinse away the feel of her warm hand on his skin.

Ichabod gathered a bag of the small toiletries they had looted from a storage closet and made his way across the hallway. "Just so you know, I'm going to go take another shower. I _do not_ need company this time."

" _For fuck's sake it was an accident_!" 

He ducked away from the door just in time to avoid being hit with a flying plastic bedpan.

  
~*~   


Abbie tried her best to avoid him on Days 5 and 6. She stayed in her room except to go shower or to go receive supplies from the hazmat clad person on an outdoor smoking balcony. The balcony had been hazmat-ed up so everything could be sanitized before and after they came and went.

Apparently a couple people in the main part of the facility had died from infections relating to the disease. They were doing their best to keep everything contained. So far it hadn't spread outside of the facility.

Ichabod had looked morose after learning people had died from it and secluded himself in his room for most of Day 7. For someone who had been gung-ho on sneaking the damn vial out of the facility, he seemed pretty damn upset there were actually consequences from his actions. Abbie let him pout for about an hour before going to stand in his doorway. 

After their conversation the other day, he hadn't put on a shirt unless it was cooler. Abbie was getting about tired of seeing him running around half naked, usually sporting a partial erection behind those thin scrub pants he was wearing. He acted like he didn't know he had one, so Abbie chose to ignore it.

"I know you're upset people have died. Maybe next time don't try to sneak a vial of a highly contagious disease out of the facility trying to keep it under lockdown," Abbie snipped.

Ichabod turned his head her way, scowling. "Go away," he grunted, then rolled over to face the wall.

Abbie went back to her room. She flopped down on her bed with a sigh. He really _was_ upset, she realized. Normally he would snap back or something. But all he had done was tell her to go away and turned over. She wondered if she should apolo--

No, she quickly shut herself down. If he had been stealing the vial, he knew it could potentially kill people. People didn't steal deadly and contagious diseases unless they had plans to kill people with it. So what exactly was he playing at?

After a while, Abbie decided the best thing to do was to go to sleep. She just prayed she didn't have any more disturbing dreams.

  
~*~  


Ichabod awoke to discomfort. Discomfort in the most inappropriate manner. He grumbled and mentally willed it to go away. However, his body refused and it only became worse as he heard Abbie's voice floating down the hallway, intermingled with a song coming from her phone.

That meant she was probably in the shower. For a moment, he considered sneaking down and trying to startle her after she got out of the shower. But he knew where that was coming from. It was an idea coming from the monster between his legs.

Ichabod knew, without a doubt, he would probably be off in his timings and end up seeing her naked. And he wasn't sure if he was prepared for that sort of flounder. So Ichabod did the only logical thing he could think of…

He pulled the privacy curtain the best he could and decided to strangle the monster. He figured, as long as he could hear Abbie singing he was safe from being discovered.

" _All that I've been taught  
And every word I've got   
Is foreign to me_," he could hear her sing as his hand busied itself with a deed he would rather not be doing. 

Honestly! He had ever been this bad in his own day. Now it seemed he had to partake at least once or twice a week. It was ridiculous.

" _Screaming the name  
Of a foreigner's God  
Screaming the name  
Of a foreigner's God  
Screaming the name  
Of a foreigner's God  
The purest expression of grief_..."

Abbie's voice really was beautiful, he couldn't help but notice. To be fair he had noticed since the first day but had yet to say anything. He had also noticed how incredibly passionate she was about things.

The moment his brain started trying to shift Abbie into the role of taking care of his current predicament, Ichabod tried to curb it. He wasn't as successful as he had hoped to be, but he had tried. It was hard to not think about her in these moments, to be honest. She was the only woman he had seen for days.

Although he had to admit, she _was_ beautiful and assertive. It was easy to imagine her pinning him down on the bed and sinking down on his cock over and over again. 

"Oh, Abbie," he murmured. He was trying hard to keep his voice down. Goodness knows he would die where he lay if she heard him saying her name whilst pleasuring himself.

His hips thrust away from the bed as he met his release. It took a few moments for him to come down from the euphoria, but when he did he was greeted by the horror of dead silence.

No running shower. No music. No Abbie singing. Just silence.

_Oh good Lord_.

"Abbie?" Ichabod sat up and pulled back his curtain. Normally when he had been too noisy, Abbie would be charging into his room. He eased off the bed and pulled on the scrub pants he had been given to wear last time they brought supplies. "Abbie?"

He padded into the hallway and made his way to Abbie's door, just in time to see her pull her scrub pants up over her luscious backside. Her naked back was still to him.

"Abbie?"

She jumped and whirled around. Ichabod's eyes widened as she was a few seconds too late covering herself. 

"What," she asked briskly, bringing her shirt up to cover her chest. She sighed and lowered her shirt. "Fuck it," she grumbled. "I've already seen your dick three times, may as well let you see my damn tits."

Ichabod tried to stay focused on her face. What she had just said made it considerably easy. "Three times?"

Abbie looked away, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. The one time you were in the shower and once when I was checking on you while you were sleeping. You should really consider sleeping with pants on."

"That's only two times," Ichabod pointed out.

With a huff, Abbie pulled on her top and tugged it down. "I heard you say my name a few minutes ago and, naturally, went to see what you wanted. You didn't pull the curtain closed enough."

_Oh dear God_. Ichabod sputtered, his face burning with embarrassment. "It wasn't what… I wasn't… I didn't…"

Abbie held up a hand to silence him. "Please shut up. There is literally _nothing_ you can say that can make it better."

Ichabod clamped his mouth shut and nodded curtly. When Abbie cocked her head and gave him _a look_ he realized he needed to leave. So he power walked right back to his room.

  
~*~  


Abbie sighed as she looked at the tics on her notepad. They were on Day 9. In about an hour, the hazmat guy would be bringing their daily supplies. She remembered when she forked over the list yesterday, at the bemused smirk on his face when he looked at her list.

If she could have, she would have smacked him. She probably would once they got out in six days. "I would appreciate it if the items with a star next to them were kept _private_ ," she had told him. 

Still, she imagined he had gone right back to his buddies and had a giggle over the starred items. 

Thankfully, they had been tidily enclosed in a brown paper bag when they brought the supplies. He still had a smirk on his lips she wanted to slap off. However, Abbie went about her business by gathering all the items and turning towards the hallway. "Supplies," she called out.

A few seconds later, Ichabod trotted in and helped her carry the items to the waiting room, where they had been playing Jenga. Abbie scowled at the precarious tower then nudged the table just hard enough it toppled. "Game over," she grumbled. Ichabod glared at her.

Probably because he had been winning.

As soon as the game was cleared, they laid their goods on the table to sort through whose was what. Ichabod picked up the brown paper bag before Abbie could stop him and dumped out the contents. He stared at them, perplexed, then peered at her.

"What?" Abbie griped.

"If you do not mind my asking…"

"It's condoms and KY," Abbie replied, casually pairing together her scrubs for tomorrow. _Silence_. When she looked up, Ichabod was still staring at her, confused. She sighed heavily. "I was thinking, since you're obviously having these wild fantasies about me, and I keep having sex dreams about you, we should fuck. Just to get it out of our systems."

He continued to stare at her, unblinking, like he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Abbie could honestly say, she felt his pain. "I am _not_ having wild fantasies about you," he objected. "Wait… you're having…"

"You were beating it off like a damn maniac yesterday. _Three times at the least_ ," Abbie interrupted. "And each time I heard my damn name so don't even play like you want to be _so shocked_ about my sex dreams."

"I was _exercising_ to relieve stress," Ichabod insisted. "Crunching and… push ups… and…"

"Mmhmm," Abbie deadpanned. "You were doing those in the shower and behind your privacy curtain?"

"What I would care to know is why you deemed it necessary to snoop upon my privacy," Ichabod huffed.

"Kinda hard to claim it's private when you're groaning my name loud and clear," Abbie sighed, rolling her eyes. "So what do you think about when you're fantasizing about me? Hmm? Are you thinking about me sucking your dick? Riding it? Or are you thinking about just good, old, reliable and boring missionary? That's how y'all did it back then, right?"

He snorted at that. "Madam," he said curtly. "Whilst you may think it is I who could not handle you. Rest assured, it is _you_ that would find it hard to handle _me_."

Abbie leaned over the table, her hands on the flat surface. "Talk, talk, talk," she teased. "That's all I ever get from you, isn't it? How long have we been doing this? You always talk big game and I always end up kicking your ass because you are just _talk_."

"I beg your pardon," Ichabod yelped. "You kick my… _behind_ because I am morally opposed to striking a woman. Were I, myself, a woman or you a man I would warrant I could take you handily."

"Wha wha wha wha," Abbie mocked, doing her best to sound like the adults in a Charlie Brown cartoon. "There we go again with the talk."

She could see him getting flustered, his fingers fidgeting restlessly on top of the table. Abbie licked her lips as she stared at them, suddenly transfixed by how long and elegant they were. He evidently kept them neatly manicured too.

Abbie could remember how, the other day, he had taken her face in his fingers. They had been a study in contrast, somehow both soft and rough at the same time. His touch had sent an unwelcome pulse straight between her legs.

_Bad guy_ , she reminded herself for about the thousandth time just today. Did she really want to test how much he stuck to his opposition to _striking_ a woman?

_No_ , she mused. _Not when there were better things she could do to him_.

With a sigh, Abbie sat back on her heels. "Sorry," she grumbled. "This whole quarantine thing is really getting to me. You might be content with playing games, reading, and masturbation to pass the time--"

" _Madam_..."

A laugh erupted from Abbie's lips. She shook her head. "I figured since we're both horny, we could… help each other out. No kinda commitment after this is done."

Ichabod blinked slowly, as if processing what she was asking. She saw his eyes darken and his jaw twitched as he curled his fingers into white-knuckled fists. After several seconds he finally rasped, "That would be unwise." Abbie cocks a brow. "You are not aware that I have…"

"Some kind of colonial era STD? That's what the condoms are for," Abbie said. She laughed again when he gave her a flat look.

" _No_ ," Ichabod scoffed. "I have an eidetic memory. Which means I would… be able to recall everything about the experience with ease."

"Are you afraid we'll be facing off and get a hard-on or something," Abbie asked curiously. "I don't mind, honestly. I just think we both need…"

"I am afraid your rules of engagement are untenable," Ichabod interrupted briskly.

Abbie felt something heavy in the pit of her belly. There was something in the way he met her eyes so steadily that made her realize _why_ he was refusing. It was because he knew his own heart. He was afraid that if they went through with things, that he wouldn't be able to go back to being her enemy.

"Now, if you will please excuse me…"

Ichabod clamored to his feet and left the lounge without another word. Abbie stared at the doorway a few seconds after he disappeared, wondering if she had made a mistake. It only took Abbie five minutes to come to terms with the fact that she would've been fooling herself, too, if she thought she could leave it all behind with the quarantine.

For all that she had been trying to keep a distance between them she couldn't help but realize she was falling for the bastard. Had _fallen_. It took two more days for Abbie to work up the courage to go to him.

She found him in his bedroom, reading by the light of a pale fluorescent lamp over his bed. "Um, hey.”

Ichabod looked up from his book. Even in the awkward lighting, Abbie could see his face pink at the sight of her, fresh from a shower, wrapped in a towel. "Good evening, Miss Mills," he said, trying to sound casual but the crack of his voice gave him away.

He tried to focus his attention on his book, but Abbie could see how his eyes roamed back to her and her almost too small towel. Each time his eyes fluttered to her, they would land on another part of her. Her ankles, her neck, her thighs, the thin sliver of exposed hip as she walked towards him.

"I just," Abbie said slowly. "I was a bit of an ass the other day." She snorted when he gave her an incredulous look as if to ask her to be more specific about which occasion she was referring. "With the… _offer_. I was being selfish."

Ichabod closed his book and set it aside when she eased onto the edge of his bed to sit. 

When he didn't say anything, Abbie knew it was because he was giving her his undivided attention. "I didn't realize you had developed _feelings_ so I'm sorry for not thinking about how my no commitments or attachments offer would affect you."

Abbie sucked in a deep breath then sighed. "Truth is, I thought if… I tried to make it sound like I didn't care you'd be all for it. Because that's what I'm used to doing. That's how I protect myself from getting hurt. I mean, you're just _really rude_ with this heart on your sleeves shit and your… stupid doe-eyed faces… and…" Abbie shook her head when he cracked an adoring smile. "Look, there you go with them… it's rude… _so rude_."

"I like it when you're absolutely charming," Ichabod said gently. "It wasn't until your victory dance after our chess game on day three that I… started to see you actually were more than just a five-foot-tall scowl."

"Five foot, _one_ , thank you very much," Abbie deadpanned. She shook her head. "Look… what I’m trying to say is… I know what's happening between us can only end badly.”

“You sound so sure,” he murmured. 

Abbie glared, but it lacked its usual punch. “That's why I was being impartial about it. But I also think we should enjoy it while we can. I _want_ to enjoy it while we can.” She ducked her head and exhaled slowly. “Okay, so what about you?”

“What about me?”

“What do you want?” she asked. 

“You; all of you. I want you to have all of me as well.” Ichabod’s smile skirted the edge of fondness. “Why don’t you think about it? We don’t have to fall into bed immediately, do we?” 

Abbie chuckled, chiding herself internally. “No, no rush,” she said and glanced down at her lack of clothing. “I should probably go put some clothes on.”

“As long as you’re comfortable.” 

She looked at him for a moment more before she gave a short nod. “Alright. Have a good night.”

“Sleep well,” he said, careful not to move, not even breathe until she’d left his room and he could no longer hear her footfalls.

Ichabod fell over as if he’d had strings cut. Good lord, he thought. It took an obscene amount of will not to pull the lovely woman down onto his bed and have his way with her at least four different ways. But no matter what his traitorous cock wanted, Ichabod’s head and heart had an accord - he had no interest giving his body alone. Just as he was interested in more than the beautiful package of the maddening woman that vexed him not only in his waking life but in his dreams as well. 

Ichabod gathered himself as best he could before he forced himself to climb out of bed and collected his shower things. It did him no good to wonder what decision Abbie would make; she never hesitated to make her thoughts known. He could - he _would_ be patient. 

He waited this long.

Ichabod didn’t dawdle, bathing was a perfunctory affair as his mind was still elsewhere. After he pulled on another pair of the damnable scrubs, on damp, bare feet he padded back to his bedroom to find a very nervous Abbie perched stiffly on the corner of his bed. 

“Abbie?” he blinked, glancing around as he stepped fully into his room. “Is everything alright?”

“Stand down, Captain,” she joked. “I’m not here to fight. I’m actually here to surrender.”

Ichabod was struck dumb and could only watch Abbie walk toward him in what felt like torturous slow motion. “Surrender?” he asked, finally finding his voice.

“How did you put it?” She cocked her head and looked up at him coyly. “I find your terms… tenable. We can go as fast or as slow as- ”

Enough talk, Ichabod thought as he gently reached out to draw Abbie’s face closer to his. His thumbs stroked the corners of her mouth as her dark eyes widened. Abbie swallowed hard then let out a soft sigh.

She searched his face and the moment he felt she was going to ask what he was waiting for, Ichabod kissed her soundly. Abbie leaned into it, feeling her body light up in ways it hadn’t in some time. Who was the last person she kissed? Whoever it was burned away to be firmly replaced by Ichabod Crane. He didn’t even let his hands wander - they stayed at her jaw and the back of her head, both holding and cradling her in place. 

Ichabod hummed appreciatively as Abbie opened her mouth in invitation. He surged forward, licking into her as if chasing an elusive taste. He crouched down further when he realized she was bent up and back a little awkwardly but still - 

Abbie pulled away. “We should be horizontal, it would be easier since you insist on being a giant.”

Ichabod laughed and shook his head. “You’re incorrigible,” he said, grinning at the squeal Abbie made when he hauled her into his arms easily. “I could also bring you to me,” he said, staring at her mouth now that it was so much closer. He leaned in but was stopped by Abbie’s hand. 

“If you kiss me again we’re going to get distracted,” she panted.

“But if driving you to distraction _is_ the goal, aren’t I on the right path?” Ichabod asked.

Abbie shook her head. “I meant, if we want to keep the party going without interruption I should go get the stuff out of my room.”

Ichabod nodded in agreement. 

Abbie’s expression shifted into exasperated amusement. “You gotta put me down,” she said gently.

“Right, of course,” Ichabod said sheepishly, easing her to the ground. Unable to help himself he moved to capture another kiss but Abbie twisted away, throwing a finger up laughingly. “When you return I plan to take off your pants and drink your essence from the source,” he vowed. 

“Oh shit,” Abbie muttered as she fled the room, her legs wobbling like a newborn col as she rushed down the hall. What was always a short trip - often _too_ short - seemed as if it would never end. Abbie burst into her room and looked around, not immediately finding her goody bag. She threw the room around, pulling bed clothes around and cursing her messiness. 

Abbie’s not a neat freak but she does like a bit of order. Her room looked like a stranger’s and part of her mind clocks the results of slowly approaching depression. She didn’t like being stuck anywhere against her will and it was beginning to take its toll on her mental health. But hopefully, she’ll get the remedy to that very shortly. 

But she won’t if she can’t find the _fucking condoms_.

Abbie took a deep breath and turned around. She just needed to retrace - Abbie caught a glimpse of the bag and rushed over to the door. There, on the doorknob was the bag where she’d put it earlier. “You haven’t even had the dick and you’re acting like you’re losing your mind,” she muttered to herself as she stalked back down the hall. 

She arrived back in Ichabod's room just as he was pulling his shirt over his head. Abbie staggered to a halt and made a soft whimpering sound as she followed the trim line of his chest and stomach. Her eyes chased the gentle dusting of hair as it disappeared into his scrub pants.

He ducked his head shyly when he spotted her. Abbie's eyes roamed down to the front of his pants, she allowed herself a cleansing breath as she drank in the taut material and shivered in anticipation.

“We’re both wearing too many clothes,” Abbie muttered. 

"An issue I was already trying to rectify," Ichabod replied, tossing his shirt over the arm of the lounging chair. His burgeoning smirk is lost when his face slackened with arousal when Abbie only hesitated a moment before she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up until she could throw it off over her shoulder. 

Abbie grinned and licked her lips as she hooked the waistband of her scrub pants with her thumbs. "See something you like?"

Ichabod nodded wordlessly, his eyes wide as he drank her in. He let out a shaky breath as Abbie stepped out of her pants. "Good Lord, you are… exquisite," Ichabod murmured. 

Abbie looked at him expectantly. "You're still wearing clothes, sir. This is a no-clothing zone," she teased.

"My apologies. I'm just deliberating which part of you I want in my mouth first," Ichabod said. Abbie's knees trembled at the thought. "I'm afraid, should I go with one, I would regret that I didn't have the other as my first taste of you."

"Pick the part you want to savor and save it for last," Abbie suggested.

His eyes met hers. "Therein lies my conundrum. I want to savor all of you."

Abbie was now fairly sure that when the time came, they were not going to be needing the KY. She was already wet, she imagined she'd be gushing if his game was as good as his talk. "Well then," she croaked. Start with my lips and… work your way down."

"Excellent idea," he murmured in a way that made the situation between Abbie's legs even more dire. It reminded her of how the handsome but evil bad guy would gloat to the hero about his nefarious plan finally coming together. And Abbie quickly shoved away that voice that wanted to remind her that this man was her opponent.

She could worry about that later. She was going to focus on _now_. If she focused on what could come later she'd zone out. The only thing to come she needed to worry about was herself and Ichabod.

Abbie's heart stammered when Ichabod pulled her into his arms. She wasn't sure how he managed it, but she felt so small and delicate in his embrace. Like he was a wall, built specifically to protect her from the harsh, outside world. He moved slowly enough to give her time to object or stop him, but Abbie did nothing but hold on tight.

When his lips finally touched hers she melted into the kiss like it was the most natural thing to do - and it sure as hell _felt_ like it. She pulled him closer than she thought possible and trusted him to not drop her on her ass.

That should’ve been her first sign.

The kiss broke because both parties needed to breathe but Ichabod complied with his directive, and began to suck and nibble down Abbie’s delectable neck, cataloging every patch of skin that made her tremble and sigh.

His hands glided down her body then gripped her ass to lift her up onto the edge of the bed. Abbie's arms flailed for a moment before she steadied herself by grabbing onto Ichabod's shoulders. His mouth continued its downward journey as he sank to his knees in front of her. It felt like he was touching her everywhere. If it wasn't with his mouth then it was with his hands or some other part of his body. Abbie was already feeling overwhelmed by the sensation but instead of making her want to stop, it just made her want more… more…

" _More_ ," Abbie groaned, her head falling back.

Ichabod's mouth left a wet path over her breasts as his tongue sought out each of her nipples in turn. After placing a dainty kiss on each hardened tip, he moved to her abdomen, licking and nipping his way to her navel.

Abbie's thighs trembled with the need to have his face between them. "Stop playing," she groaned with frustration, then put her hands atop his head and pushed downward.

"Yes, ma'am," he obliged with only a small chuckle. 

Abbie fell back against the bed, her back arching as his mouth descended upon her core. He was no longer exploratory, no, he was now a man on a mission; a mission to drive her to the edge. A mission he was seeing to with a focus Abbie has never experienced from a lover before.

His licks and sucks were punctuated by deep, throaty growls and moans, which sent shudders through Abbie's body. When his arms wrapped around her waist, Abbie knew she was done. Her suspicions were confirmed moments later when he snarled and burrowed his face against her, vigorously feasting himself. 

Abbie gasped and her body twisted and contorted as his measures thrust her towards orgasm. Her legs kicked out then wrapped around his head as her fingers gripped his hair. " _Oh shit_ ," Abbie squealed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… _Oh fuck_."

Ichabod lifted his head to suck in a deep breath, but then thrust his face right back to his task. Abbie wasn't sure what happened after that, for several minutes. Just that when the stars disappeared from her vision, Ichabod was softly nipping at her ankles.

"Oh Jesus," Abbie croaked. "What the fuck…" She panted lightly, trying to catch her breath. "Seriously… what the _fuck_?"

She felt Ichabod's lips pull away from her ankle. "Did I not perform adequately?" 

Abbie didn't know if he was joking or not, so she raised her head enough to peer at him. There was no smugness on his face, just concern. She smiled softly. "Oh it was… more than adequate. I think you know that." Parts of her were quivering just from remembering...

"I didn't wish to be presumptuous," Ichabod replied. A small smirk appeared on his lips. "For what it's worth, you tasted divine. Would dine again."

"Oh Jesus," Abbie whimpered, her thighs clamping together tightly as she felt a twinge. 

Ichabod slowly raised to his feet. Abbie gulped as it felt like she was watching a whole mountain appear before her. _Good God_ , Abbie couldn't help but think as he slid his scrub pants down then kicked them off. The accidental peeks she'd had hadn't prepared her for this. He was built like a classical statue with soft lines and skin that called out for her fingers to touch it; a testament to a bygone era and just as awe inspiring to look at.

Somehow she couldn't wrap her head around the fact _all of that_ was hidden underneath his normal, frumpy attire. The scrubs they'd been forced into had given her a small peep, but nothing like this. He had still looked so skinny in the scrubs. There was _absolutely nothing_ small about the man in front her. She couldn't help but grin when she realized her memory had not embellished one part of him.

"And you're gonna be putting it in me," she murmured, licking her lips.

"I beg your pardon, madam?"

Abbie squeaked and glanced up at Ichabod's face. Lord knows how long she had been staring at his dick. Judging by the look on his face, it had been a minute or two. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and gave him a pointed glare. "I said, you're gonna be putting _that_ in me," she stated.

Her heart leapt into her throat when he grasped her behind her knees and pulled her ass to the edge of the bed. "Only if my lady wishes it," he teased, rubbing the tip along her slit.

"Fuck," Abbie gasped. She looked around frantically and spotted the box of condoms near the pillows and clamoured for them. "Damn right I wish it, as soon as you have on one of these."

Abbie, in her frustration, ripped the box open and her shaking hands detached one of the foil packets from the other. When she handed it over to Ichabod, he stared down at it in his hands. His cheeks tinged pink. "Forgive me," he murmured. "These are vastly different from what I am familiar with. Would you mind, too terribly…" he flustered shyly "... showing me how to, ah, _finagle_ this?"

If he hadn't been so damn adorable, Abbie may have laughed. Instead she grinned, "Of course." He watched her the entire time, no doubt trying to commit the technique to memory for later. Abbie let out a soft, shaky sigh as her hand grasped his cock, now suitably encased. "Be gentle… it's been a while.”

Biting her bottom lip, Abbie's eyes fluttered closed as she felt two of his fingers spread her open. She fidgeted restlessly, wanting to have him inside of her. The gentle nudge of the tip, the head carefully penetrating her then withdrawing… Her eyes flew open and her lips parted with a gasp as he thrust forward, sinking into her only an inch or so.

_Oh shit_. When he froze, Abbie realized she had said that out loud. "Ichabod," she whimpered. "It's too big to go without the KY. Just use a little, it goes a long way." 

When he blinked at her, she pointed at the bottle next to the condoms. "Just rub a small dab around the head, nature will do the rest," she said.

He nodded firmly and retrieved lube. Abbie swallowed hard and took a few calming breaths as he followed her instructions. When he paused, Abbie looked him in the face. 

"Did you change your mind?" 

Abbie blinked at Ichabod. "Um… no. Did yo--Ohhh shit!" He slid home with one thrust, making Abbie's back arch off the bed. "Jesus Christ!"

Ichabod trembled at the sensation enveloping his member. He had attempted to mentally prepare himself but he has quickly realized there is no preparation for one Abigail Mills, in this or anything else. He forced himself to remain still, noting Abbie’s throat working against the side of his face as he pressed it against her neck. They were both shaking and breathing harshly and the main event had barely begun. “Apologies,” he managed to mutter when the power of speech finally returned. “You just… I mean, I didn’t -” Ichabod shook his head and flexed his hips tentatively. 

“Oh my god,”Abbie muttered at the movement.

She only had herself to blame, she _knows_ this, but she continued to stare up at the ceiling, wondering yet again what in the hell she’d gotten herself into.

Ichabod lifted his head and shuddered again. “Are you-”

Abbie nodded and used her muscles to bear down on the length buried to the hilt inside of her. Immediately his hips snapped forward and stole her breath again. He rose to his knees and planted his hands on either side of her head; she had just enough time to grab his wrists before Ichabod withdrew and thrust forward again.

Her mouth dropped open in shock as he established a rhythm as if determined to ruin her for any other man. 

If he kept this up he would absolutely succeed. 

“Oh my god,” Ichabod muttered with a groan, slowing and lengthening his stroke to stave off his impending climax. His fingers crept to the edge of the bed, gripping the mattress tightly as it felt like his entire being depended upon making certain Abbie reached orgasm before he did.

Abbie was doing everything in her own power to keep from coming quickly… a feat which was proving to be much harder than she had anticipated. _Dammit_. Why did he have to be--

With a frustrated growl, Abbie shook her head. Her hips twisted and thrashed as she tried to make her body fucking… behave. "Ichabod," she whimpered. She didn't want to _come_. She refused to. She didn't want to _want him_ after all of this was done.

Ichabod stilled and brought his forehead to hers. They breathed in each other's air as he nuzzled his nose against hers. "Yes, my love," he whispered.

Abbie made a soft sobbing sound. _Why was he like this_? Why was he so good at making her want things she knew she shouldn't? "So rude," Abbie pouted. 

He chuckled softly and gently kissed her. Abbie melted beneath him, her lips and legs falling open. Abbie slid her hands up into his hair, her nails scrubbing against his scalp before scratching down the back of his neck. Ichabod shuddered and groaned into her mouth, his hips rocking forward against her.

Abbie made a surprised sound when she felt a warm, wet gush where they were joined. She watched Ichabod's eyes darken as a smirk stole across his lips. The moment his nostrils flared, Abbie knew she was in trouble. With a capital T-R-O-U-B-L-E. He was right. It _was_ her that couldn't handle him. But dammit, she was gonna take it like a good girl.

He grasped the bedding beneath them and braced himself over her. She barely had time to grasp his biceps before he set a punishing pace. Abbie's eyes rolled back in her head as she nearly choked on a groan. 

"Yes," Ichabod growled. 

Abbie shivered, her thighs began to shake, but it was when she felt heat spread from her core and throughout her body that she knew she was done. After that, she was just along for the ride as she rode the waves of pleasure, screaming out Ichabod's name.

He gathered her into his arms, bearing down on her as he pounded into her relentlessly. Soon enough, his hot breath became staggered on her neck, his thrusts more sporadic and out of rhythm. Abbie gasped as his arms tightened around her and he bit down on the curve of her shoulder as he met his own release.

After a moment, his body went slack and they lay there, winded and panting for breath. They were both trembling as they tried to recover from what had just happened.

Reality started to slowly creep in and Abbie could feel her walls start coming back up. It was the only way she could keep from chastising herself. That is until she realized, Ichabod was trembling but it wasn't from a post-orgasmic haze. No. She could hear the sharp intake of his breath and feel the warmth of tears on her neck.

All at once, the walls she was trying to build crumbled. She stroked her fingers through his hair. "Are you alright?" 

"No," he muttered. He lifted his head and gazed down at her with so much love that Abbie could feel tears building in her own eyes. "I find myself unable and unwilling to return to what we were before. But I know that is what must happen. And it makes me angry… and sad that we will never be permitted to let our love flourish beyond the walls of this quarantine."

"You could leave with me," Abbie blurted. "That guy you're working with. He's… a really bad person. And I feel like he's misleading you on his intentions."

"I fear you may be right," Ichabod said.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Abbie's lips. "So, starting now, we're in this together?"

Ichabod took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "You have my word," he vowed.

Abbie sucked in a deep breath. Although she wasn't quite ready to let go of all those bricks she had at the ready for her walls, she felt like maybe… just maybe… she might not have to use them.

  
~*~  


Four days passed and Abbie walked around the space she’d been forced to occupy. She wouldn’t miss these rooms, or having to wait for people to do her shopping for her and not being able to go outside. She was no longer required to stay here, so why was she suddenly reluctant to leave?

A small chime announced the arrival of the elevator, and a uniformed officer poked his head out of the cabin. “Grace Mills?” he called out.

“It’s Abbie,” she shot back with speed born of reflex. 

“Are you ready?”

Abbie hesitated before nodding. “Yeah,” she murmured, the sound of her boot heel echoing loudly in the empty space. She entered the elevator and fell into a sort of parade rest next to the patrolman beside her. Abbie pulled out her phone and checked for messages.

None.

She didn’t sigh as she slipped her phone back into her pocket, but it was a near thing. Abbie glanced over at the man next to her and shook her head at her own cowardice. _Just ask the man_. She licked her lips and forced herself to be nonchalant. “Hey, have you seen Ichabod Crane at all today?”

The officer seemed surprised when she spoke. “Since the quarantine lift? No. He left immediately after he was cleared. Seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, if you ask me.”

Abbie nodded and shook her head. How could she have been so stupid? The elevator doors opened into the lobby and she followed the officer to pick up her things. It wasn’t much, just some half eaten snacks, a satin pillowcase, a bottle of half used lubricant and two condoms that managed to survive from a box of twenty-four.

Abbie pulled out her phone and checked, but still nothing. 

“Miss Mills, are you okay?”

Abbie tried not to flinch - the man sounded _nothing_ like Ichaobd, but she still heard him in that instance. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She gathered the bag of random odds and ends that felt symbolic in a way she didn’t want to examine, and resolutely left the building. 

The sun is bright and high in the sky, making Abbie squint and shade her eyes as she glanced around the parking lot. Other people were in various states of leaving with family, and she continued to peer around until she saw a familiar sight of her own. 

Abbie weaved through a few rows to find her sister Jenny leaned against her jeep with a smirk on her face. “There she is,” Jenny drawled. “Quarantine Queen.”

Abbie laughed in spite of herself and rolled her eyes. “How long you work on that one?” she asked fondly, letting her younger sister hug her tightly. 

“Probably too long,” Jenny admitted as she pulled away. She peered at Abbie and frowned. “You okay? You’re not developing symptoms are you? You just got out,” she said as if it were news to Abbie.

“No, I’m fine. Well,” she amends when Jenny’s eyebrow rose. “I’ll _be_ fine.” Because that’s what Abbie did. She got knocked down and she had to be the one to pick her own damn ass up.

“Alright then. My car’s at your place. Let's grab something on the way because I’m starving. You hungry?” Jenny threw Abbie her keys and climbed into the passenger side as Abbie came around to the driver’s seat.

“I could eat,” she said as she climbed in. Abbie groaned and adjusted her seat. “What the fuck did you do to my settings?” she screeched, falling into the stupid running joke between them when they swapped cars.

“Look, when I agreed to bring you the hobbit mobile you knew what would happen,” Jenny said. “Now giddyap; I want Five Guys.”

Abbie pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it again. Nothing. She threw it down in her center console and turned the ignition. “Bossy bitch,” she said fondly, and pulled off. Her sister and an amazing burger; that was all she needed right now.

Certainly not Ichabod Crane.

Twenty minutes later she’s home and genuinely starved. Abbie managed to convince Jenny not to run off immediately, and to come in and have lunch with her. The quickness that Jenny agreed warmed a bit of Abbie as she realized she didn’t really _want_ to be alone. 

Jenny grabbed up the bags of food and went ahead as Abbie relished being out in the world for a few moments more before she had to go back inside. A moment later Jenny’s back and at her window, looking strange. 

Abbie cracked open the door. “I don’t have any money,” she joked, but Jenny’s expression didn’t change. “What’s wrong with you?”

Jenny gestured behind her to Abbie’s house. “There’s a lanky white guy on your porch. He says he knows you. Tall, dark and British? Ring any bells?”

Abbie’s eyes widened and she stumbled out of her jeep, in her haste she forgot to take off her seatbelt first. Jenny watched with confused amusement when Abbie checked her reflection in her side mirror. “What?” Abbie snapped weakly.

“So you _do_ know him,” Jenny said.

_Yeah, you could say that_. “We were stuck in quarantine together,” Abbie admitted. “And that’s all I’m going to say about it,” she retorted when Jenny opened her mouth gleefully. 

Jenny raised her hands in surrender and laughed when Abbie shouldered past her with a sisterly aimed shoulder check on the way to her porch, Jenny trailing behind eagerly.

Abbie released a shaky breath and marched up to her porch with more confidence than she actually had. The facade splintered when she met those bright blue eyes and the sting of abandonment and fear bloomed in her chest. “You-”

Ichabod rose and crossed the distance with two long strides to pull her into his arms and kiss her deeply. Abbie’s body forgot she was supposed to be mad at him and melted immediately at his touch, dropping the fast food back on the porch so she could curl both arms around him as best she could. From this angle their disparate heights were more of a hurdle but they made it work. 

Abbie gained her wits about her and broke the kiss, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “No,” she said as she pushed him back. “You don’t get to do that after- What in the hell, Ichabod! You think you can just leave without saying anything and show up and everything’s okay?”

Ichabod looked stricken. “Treasure, that was never my intent. I was awake when the police officers arrived this morning with news that we were free to leave.”

“Yeah, I woke up alone,” Abbie shot back, the memory of waking alone and then finding Ichabod nowhere in their previously shared space still felt sour in her stomach. “Did you change your mind?”

Ichabod shook his head vehemently. “No, never,” he swore. “I felt it was a sign, actually.” He sighed and stepped closer, slowly enough so she could stop him if she genuinely didn’t want him closer. To his great relief he was able to take her hand and lift it to place a kiss to her knuckles. “I took to heart what you had said. I think deep down I knew I had been involved with the wrong side; your strength helped me find my own to confront and rectify that. I became determined to be free to truly fight by your side in this war against evil.

“So I went to the Masons and I… quit. They didn't take it very well,” he laughed. It sounded slightly hysterical near the end but Ichabod looked truly excited. “I haven’t felt like this since I woke up,” he admitted.

Abbie blinked back tears she hadn’t realized were forming, then snatched her hand back. “So you couldn’t call me to tell me that?” she snapped. “I was worried about you! I thought -” She cleared her throat and looked away, blinking furiously. 

“You thought I could turn my back on you after I pleaded for you to give us a chance?” Ichabod gently reached for her hand again and kissed it once more, but this time slowly and with more sensuality than what was strictly necessary. “As I said previously, Abigail; I continue to find myself unable and unwilling to return to what we were before. I would rather die this very moment by your side than to live another moment as your adversary.”

Abbie shivered under the heat of his stare and as they swayed toward each other she remembered all the _wonderful_ things he did with that mouth. And those fingers. And - 

A loud slurping sound broke the mood; Abbie and Ichabod turned as one to see Jenny standing and watching, a milkshake in one hand and a half eaten burger in the other. 

Abbie closed her eyes. “Jenny,” she muttered.

“Don’t mind me,” she said happily. “Seems you two got a lot to talk about.” She grinned around her straw and rocked back on her heels as she gestured for them to continue. 

Abbie looked up at Ichabod with a grin. “Yeah, we do,” she breathed before she turned back to her sister. “Can we-”

“Raincheck? Yeah, sure. I’ll call you later.” Jenny glanced at Ichabod and smirked. “Tomorrow,” she corrected.

Abbie’s expression flattened at the insinuation and they both watched as Jenny threw a wave over her shoulder, climbed into her van, and left. 

“Your sister is quite the character,” Ichabod said with a small smile. “She asked me if I was your...” he flushed, “... booty call?”

Abbie closed her eyes and swore. “I’m giving her up for adoption,” she muttered before she hesitated. “I know we should probably talk but I’m not good at that. Talking about my feelings,” she said. 

“Well that suits me because I’m good at avoiding my own until they overwhelm me,” Ichabod said baldly. 

Abbie couldn’t help but laugh. “What a pair are we,” she said. Her stomach growled and she remembered her food beside her feet. “Did you eat anything?”

“I did not; when I left it was with a singular focus that did not include food,” he admitted.

“I’ve got nothing inside, and even if I did it wouldn’t be in any shape to eat. Have you ever had Five Guys?”

Ichabod frowned. “Is that a dish?”

Abbie laughed. “Do you like hamburgers and cheeseburgers?” 

He brightened. “I do; I have had them on occasion and each time I found them thoroughly enjoyable.”

“Then let’s go grab some food and we can come back and have lunch? Or do you have plans? I don’t want to keep you from anything,” Abbie said, suddenly unsure.

Ichabod’s hand tightened comfortingly around hers. “I am by your side at your pleasure,” he rumbled, and damn if Abbie didn’t feel that between her legs. The hunger in Ichabod’s eyes looked like it had nothing to do with food.

_Looks like I’m in trouble again_ , Abbie thought.

For the first time in her life, that was exactly what she wanted.


End file.
